Джизус Бёрджесс
| jname = ジーザス･バージェス | rname = Дзи:дзасу Ба:дзесу | ename = — | first = Глава 222, Эпизод 146 | affiliation = Пираты Чёрной Бороды | occupation = Пират; Рулевой; Капитан Первого Дивизиона ; один из десяти капитанов-гигантов | epithet = | jva = Тэцу Инада | Funi eva = Phil Parsons | birth = 25 декабря }} Джизус Бёрджесс по прозвищу Чемпион — рулевой и капитан первого корабля пиратов Чёрной Бороды. Он часто объявляет себя чемпионом и бросает вызов на бой случайным людям, чтобы доказать своё превосходство в силе. Внешность Джизус Бёрджесс - необычно высокий, мускулистый, широкоплечий, загорелый мужчина. У него вьющиеся волосы фиолетового цвета до плеч и всегда носит маску тёмно-коричневого цвета, с оранжевыми украшениями, которая закрывает верхнюю часть его лица, но имеющею отверстия для глаз и носа. Его образ кажется был основан, на мексиканских борцах-лучадорах, так как его имя и маска Мексиканского происхождения. Он носил чёрную рубашку без рукавов, белые штаны, чёрные налокотники и чемпионский пояс, который борцы получают за победу в множестве поединков или за достижение высокого уровня навыков борьбы. Пока неизвестно получил ли Берджесс этот пояс благодаря своему боевому мастерству или это просто украшение. После Таймскипа После Таймскипа Бёрджесс отрастил бороду и стал ещё более мускулистым. Его волосы приобрели более светлый оттенок, чем два года назад. Во время пребывания в Колизее Корриды , Бёрджесс надевает традиционную одежду гладиатора (сандалии и набедренную повязку), а также свои фирменные пояс и маску. Кроме того, его правая рука была бронирована, а плечо закрывала железная пластина. Всё удерживается ремнем на груди. Кроме того, он носит пару черных перчаток. Когда он впервые вошел в Колизей под псевдонимом "Mr. Store ", он был в маске из пакета который имеет отверстия для глаз в нем, а на лбу пакета написано "Store". Его обычный костюм после таймскипа по большей части тот же, что и два года назад. Однако теперь он носит рубашку без руковов с вертикальными полосками и таким же символом как на его маске лучадора. В Дресс Розе он также носит сумку с изображением дьявольского фрукта на ней. Жестоко спровоцировав Сабо, он был обожжен атакой Сабо Хикен, которая сожгла его рубашку, штаны, и даже его маску и серьезно ранила его. В этом раненном состоянии, он с трудом добирается до Балтиго, случайно спрятавшись на корабле который плыл к этому острову. Однако, его лицо без маски было скрыто тенью. Также из одной из его ног торчала кость. Галерея Личность Бёрджесс является жестоким и кровожадным, а также и очень громким и властным. Он, кажется, очень самоуверенный, что было показано когда он поднялся на крышу здания и бросил вызов случайным людям на Джае, провозглашая себя чемпионом. Кроме того, как показано, он имеет сильную любовь к борьбе, изъявляя желание проверить свои навыки на каждом встречном. В особенности ему нравятся сильные противники, что было показано, когда его заинтересовала сила Луси в Колизее Корриды. Он имеет более серьезный характер чем его капитан, так как ругал Черную Бороду за его смех, когда они потеряли Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Хотя, он кажется был довольно спокойным при встрече с Монки Д. Луффи в коридорах Колизея Корриды и дал своему капитану поговорить с ним. Бёрджесс, как и множество других персонажей, имеет свой уникальный смех: «Уи-и-и-ха-ха-ха». Сила и способности Бёрджесс обладает невероятной физической силой, что он показал, когда поднял целую гостиницу и, умудрившись прыгнуть с ней, сумел бросить её в Эйса. Он с лёгкостью смог победить каждого бросившего ему вызов в Мок Тауне и «в одно мгновение» выиграл в своём блоке Колизея Корриды, не получив ни царапины. После таймскипа Бёрджесс становится капитаном первой дивизии (первого корабля) армии Пиратов Чёрной Бороды. Также, он продемонстрировал невероятную выносливость, выдержав прямое попадание от Адмирала Флота Сэнгоку в его форме Будды и прямое попадание удара силы плода Гура Гура но Ми. Всего лишь присутствия Бёрджесса в Колизее Корриды хватило, чтобы запугать всех близстоящих гладиаторов. Если верить словам Гатза, то Джизус является частью группы "Десять Храбрых Капитанов", которые лично охраняют одного из Ёнко - Чёрную Бороду. Оружие Во время войны в Маринфорде, Бёрджесс использовал пистолет против Белоуса. When Burgess tried to kill Luffy towards the end of the Dressrosa Arc, he wielded a large dagger.8 Хаки Бёрджесс продемонстрировал владение Хаки Вооружения, когда наполнил ей броню на локте в попытке противостоять «Когтю Дракона» Сабо в последнем раунде Колизея Корриды. Однако, силы Хаки Джизуса оказалось недостаточно, чтобы парировать его атаку с Хаки, которая разрушает его броню. Атаки * : Бёрджесс наносит локтевой удар достаточно мощный, чтобы вызвать сильные ударные волны в момент удара. Приём был впервые продемонстрирован против Бойцовой Рыбы во время финала Колизея Корриды. * Galleon Lariat (不枕艦（ガレオン）ラリアット Gareon Rariatto?): Burgess swings his arm at his opponent, resulting in a shockwave powerful enough to cut buildings several meters away completely in half. This was first used against Sabo.14 История Прошлое В неизвестный отрывок времени Бёрджесс присоединился к пиратам Чёрной Бороды. Он вместе с другими членами экипажа атаковал Остров Драм, заставив трусливого короля Вапола и его подчиненных бежать с острова. Сага Небесного Острова Арка Джаи thumb|262px|Пираты Чёрной Бороды в Джае.Он впервые появляется, когда в Мок Тауне, склонившись над побеждённым мужчиной, хвастается своей силой. Другой мужчина замечает это и, отметив силу Бёрджесса, спрашивает, не он ли до этого побил Росио. В дальнейшем, когда Монки Д. Луффи принял от Дока Кью яблоко, Бёрджесса видно на крыше одного из домов, кричащего о том, что любой может бросить ему вызов. Когда Беллами был побеждён Луффи, Бёрджесс присоединяется к своей команде и спрашивает Лаффита о произошедшем, а также был ли там кто-нибудь "из наших". Позже, выплыв в океан, плот команды был разбит Бьющим Вверх Потоком и, попав в воду, Бёрджесс жалуется на то, что их капитан так спокойно относится к провалу миссии по поимке мугивары. Сага Water 7 Инцидент на острове Банаро thumb|left|276px|Эйс побеждает команду Тича.После того, как Эйс и Ван Огер напали друг на друга, Бёрджесс быстро схватил близстоящую гостиницу и, прыгнув в сторону Эйса, босил её в него. Тем не менее, гостиница была быстро разрушена, а Чёрная Борода, Бёрджесс и все остальные были побеждены Хикеном Эйса. Оставив капитана сражаться, оставшаяся часть команды удаляется на безопасное расстояние, при этом Огер и Бёрджесс комично тянули за собой весьма охилевшего Дока Кью и его лошадь. Отойдя подальше, команда Тича стала наблюдать за боем Эйса и их капитана. Сага Великой Войны Арка Импел Дауна Бёрджесс неожиданно прибыл в Импел Даун с остальными членами Пиратов Чёрной Бороды. После обмена несколькими словами со сбежавшей армии заключенных Импел Дауна, Бёрджесс и остальные члены экипажа попадают и оказываются отравлены техники Магеллана, [[Доку Доку но Ми|'Hydra']]. Позже, весь экипаж был спасён противоядием от бывшего начальника тюрьмы Шилью, который вскоре принял предложение Чёрной Бороды и присоединился к экипажу. Арка Маринфорда Burgess is seen along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates near the execution platform where they were watching the events unfold on the battlefield. He joined his crew in killing Whitebeard, using a pair of pistols to shoot the Yonko. After Whitebeard dies, Burgess assists his crewmates in covering Whitebeard with a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts a demonstration of his powers. Burgess and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shockwave created by Адмирал Флота Сэнгоку in his Buddha form. After his captain destroys more of Marineford, he tells Blackbeard if he goes too far they would lose their footing. In the anime, he jumps into the fight to attack Sengoku while he was distracted but was struck down by Vice Admiral Garp. When Шанкс and his crew arrive on the scene the Blackbeard Pirates retreated. Послевоенная Арка The crew makes their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other, Burgess saying that people can get attached to material things. Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction, due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines, to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battleship. Van Augur alerts the crew that the battleship has arrived, but not for trade because Акаину is on board. Knowing that the deal will not happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney behind to be arrested. Таймскип Sometime during the two-year timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Ёнко, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. He eventually gained command of the Blackbeard Pirates' first ship, and apparently became infamous himself. Сага Пиратского Альянса Арка Дресс Розы Бёрджесс вступает в ежемесячный турнир Колизея Корриды, под псевдонимом «Мистер Стор», чтобы бороться за Дьявольский плод Мера Мера но Ми, и попадает в Блок A. Он побеждает всех противников в thumb|211px|Бёрджесс подходит к Кавендишу и Бартоломео своём блоке и проходит в следующий раунд. После объявления его победы, он снимает свою маску в виде бумажного мешка и раскрывает себя как командира первого дивизиона Пиратов Чёрной Бороды, шокируя зрителей и других бойцов. Позже, увидев бой Луффи, он подходит к Кавендишу и Бартоломео и спрашивает «Кто этот мелкий парень?». Burgess entered the monthly Corrida Colosseum tournament as "Mr. Store" to compete for the Мера Мера но Ми and was assigned to block A. It did not take him long to defeat all of his opponents and he was declared the winner of the Block A battle royale. He then removed the paper bag mask he was wearing and revealed his identity, shocking the spectators and the other fighters. During the fight between Luffy (as Lucy) and Chinjao, Burgess went to the observation deck and commented that Block C has gotten interesting. He then wondered who Lucy was. After witnessing his victory in his group's battle royale, Burgess realized that the man was in fact Luffy and got excited. After Block C ended, Burgess spoke to Blackbeard via Den Den Mushi. Teach was discussing the possibility of recruiting Кудзан to join their crew, but Burgess stated that the former admiral cannot be trusted. When Luffy stopped by, Burgess handed the Den Den Mushi to him, allowing him to speak to Blackbeard. When Luffy declared that he would not allow the Blackbeard Pirates to get Ace's power, Burgess merely laughed. After Rebecca won Block D, Burgess looked forward for the finals. He later entered the arena alongside Lucy (now Сабо), Bartolomeo, Rebecca, and Diamante. After Diamante explained the rules of this round, a five-person battle royale commenced. A fighting fish attacked Burgess, but he easily repelled it and sent it flying towards the audience. He later clashed against Lucy, who managed to break the armor around his right arm. Despite that setback, Burgess continued to engage Lucy in heated combat, causing more damage to the colosseum in the process. During the time the toys in the audience transformed back into their original forms, Burgess was surprised when Lucy demolished the entire arena with his bare hands. After Lucy acquired the power of the Mera Mera no Mi and destroyed the arena, Burgess fell into the underground trade port. Burgess then noticed that Lucy was not Luffy and was frustrated that he lost the Devil Fruit. Burgess was then seen on top of the royal palace during the final battle between Luffy and Doflamingo. Burgess watched as the events unfold while wondering what to do next. thumb|left|210px|Sabo intercepts Burgess. After Luffy's Gear Fourth wore off, Burgess took an opportunity to attempt to kill Luffy for the Gomu Gomu no Mi. He jumped down from the palace and pursued him. Before he could strike Luffy, Sabo intercepted him. Sabo then informed him of his relationship to Luffy and Burgess realized that Sabo was the Lucy who fought in the colosseum final. With Sabo standing in his way, Burgess decided to take his Devil Fruit power and the two subsequently clashed. Основные сражения *Джизус Бёрджесс и Ван Огер против Портгаса Д. Эйса *Пираты Чёрной Бороды против Магеллана Пираты Чёрной Бороды против Эдварда Ньюгейта *Пираты Чёрной Бороды против Адмирала Флота Сэнгоку *Пираты Чёрной Бороды против Пиратов Бонни(не показано) *Джизус Бёрджесс против Гладиаторов Колизея Корриды Блок A *Джизус Бёрджесс против Сабо Филлерные битвы *Джизус Бёрджесс против Монки Д. Гарпа Прочее *Он имеет такую же фамилию, как у реально существовавшего пирата, Сэмуэля Бёрджесса. *Его день рождения совпадает с Рождеством по григорианскому календарю, что является отсылкой к его имени, Джизус. Примечания Внешние ссылки *Луча Либре — статья в Википедии о мексиканском стиле реслинга, который использует Бёрджесс. Навигация по сайту ca:Jesus Burgess de:Jesus Burgess en:Jesus Burgess es:Jesus Burgess fr:Jesus Burgess it:Jesus Burgess pl:Jesus Burgess Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пираты Чёрной Бороды Категория:Бойцы, использующие боевые искусства Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Персонажи Джаи Категория:Антагонисты саги Water 7 Категория:Антагонисты саги Великой Войны Категория:Антагонисты саги Пиратского Альянса Категория:Гладиаторы Колизея Корриды